


One Year of Snow

by littlehuntress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cursed Camelot, Fluff, Frolicking in the Snow, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot has been cursed with eternal snow, and Merlin tries to show Arthur it’s not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year of Snow

Leafless trees and endless snow covered Camelot, winter had lasted longer than it should, keeping the kingdom under a blanket of white. The castle masked by it, and the citadel was a desert. Most of the people kept to their houses, forsaking the cold air and rationing their food. Nobody knew for how much longer winter was going to last, spring never came and as another month passed things were starting to look grim.

Gossip of a curse and magical forces summoning eternal snow upon Camelot had reached Uther’s ears, yet not evidence could be found. Not even after sending Arthur to look far and wide for any trace of a sorcerer. Camelot seemed to be destined to icy days. Perpetual cold hands, chapped lips and layers upon layers of clothing. 

“It’s freezing out there,” Merlin says entering Arthur’s chambers, carrying logs on his arms to warm the room. The fire in the hearth is almost dying embers. Merlin is wearing the biggest scarf he owns. It looks like it might choke him. 

“Stating the obvious are we?” Arthur grumbles. He’s perched on his bed, surrounded by pillows and bed sheets. Only his face is visible, Merlin tries to stifle a laugh but ends up grinning. 

Merlin walks over to the bed, leaving the logs behind and facing the prince. “Sire, should I assume you are going to stay where you are the entire day?” 

“There is too much snow, Merlin.” 

“Oh, stating the obvious are we?” 

Merlin is hit square in the face with one of the pillows, but his good mood remains. He knows it’s magic, but he’s yet to find a solution for their winter problem without causing severe damage to the kingdom. Sidhe were involved and Gaius had warned him and made him swear he wasn't going to be reckless this time around. Merlin really couldn’t remember a time when he had acted impulsively. 

“Should I call your knights to drag you outside?” Merlin asks, tossing the pillow back in the bed. 

If looks could kill, Merlin would’ve dropped dead right the instant Arthur’s eyes landed on him. 

“I’m only saying you can’t be here forever, the people need to see their prince is out and about. Strong. Are you going to let a bit of snow stop Arthur Pendragon?” 

Arthur looks at him like he’s actually listening to him, like he trusts him and Merlin feels warmth spread through him. 

“What would you have me do?”

❄❄❄

“You are absolutely mad,” Arthur says, his boots sinking further into the snow with every step that he takes.

“Come on,” Merlin calls out to him, he’s got a few feet on him and Arthur speeds his walk to join him. 

“In what way is me playing in the snow going to help Camelot?” 

Merlin shrugs. “Not sure, but it’s fun. Even you have to admit it.” 

Arthur watches as Merlin drops down on the white ground unceremoniously, a smile on his face, one of those smiles Arthur knows mean that Merlin knows something that he doesn't. It makes him curious. 

“Join me,” Merlin says, beginning to spread his arms, the ghost of an angel’s wings begin to appear. 

“Not going to.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Merlin looks so serene, his dark hair contrasting with the snow and Arthur is struck by something. A weird feeling spreading from his chest to the bottom of his stomach. Without thinking twice about it, he kneels down next to Merlin. There must be something contagious about his smile because Arthur feels his face muscles pull into one just as big. 

“Finally,” Merlin says, watching Arthur lay down and mirror his movements. They laugh and paint angels over the white below. Merlin notices how red has risen to Arthur’s cheeks and he bites his lower lip, he’s too taken by him that he doesn't notice the snowball on Arthur’s hand until it’s smashed on his face. 

Arthur’s laughs loudly, and Merlin curses himself for ever finding Arthur sort of enthralling. He gathers snow, but Arthur is already on his feet. Merlin stands up almost tripping, before long they’re chasing each other across the snow. Merlin’s blood has rushed to his ears and there’s an annoying beating against his chest. 

Merlin finally catches Arthur, hitting him on the back and dragging Arthur to the ground with him. He never knew Arthur would laugh like that completely free, or that he could look at him in that way like there’s only them or that he could feel so warm beneath him. 

Merlin never knew. 

Arthur’s grin, and hands and eyes. Merlin thinks something has shifted. It’s no longer cold outside. 

“Giving up?” Merlin croaks out. 

“Giving in,” Arthur corrects. He surges forward slowly, his warm breath tickling him and Merlin thinks it may never come, but then he feels those lips against his, warm, rough, perfect. 

His arms wrap around Arthur’s back and he almost topples over, and he can feel Arthur’s laugh within him, their lips sealed against each other’s. 

Merlin hopes Arthur realizes just how fun snow can be.


End file.
